


Alpha!

by bluegreen119



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Forced Pregnancy, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, alpha Kuron, alpha shiro, galra kuro, human Lance, pregnanf, pregnant Keith, pregnant lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreen119/pseuds/bluegreen119
Summary: Kuron and Shiro are brothers, they are a part of the Galra empire and are very important with everything that’s going on with the rebellion. Keith and Lance are omegas held for action. How will they react when they are put into a life of luxury and forced to become breeding slaves?





	1. Chapter 1

It was presentation day, the day alphas come from all around the universe to see the omegas that up for sale. 

Keith hated this. He wasn’t a fucking object. He was a person, and he didn’t want to be bought as some sex slave.

He woke up this morning in his bunk with all the other omegas. He got up and climbed the latter to see his boyfriend. “Lance. Guess fucking what?”

“Huh?” The boy sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“It’s presentation day or whatever shit it’s called.” Keith ignored the distant yelling of the Galra that maintained them, telling them to look presentable.

“Oh... speaking of which... Keith? I think... that maybe we should try and get bought this time.” Lance knew that after he said that it probably wasn’t a good idea, Keith looked so confused and angry.

“What the fuck are you talking about, Lance?” 

“Well... I mean... if we get bought we can at least get bought together... and then we won’t have to be open prostitutes to everyone...”

Keith shook his head. “Really? Nobody even tries to see us in the first place. And it’s because we request to be together. And nobody thinks buying two omegas is worth the price. And we’ll keep that up until we can get out of here.”

Lance felt a little disappointed that his idea was shot down so fast, but he knew Keith was probably right.

Keith got down and let Lance follow him down. 

The Galra walked over to them. “Why the hell are you two not ready for presentation yet?”

“Sorry sir.” Lance quickly said, ducking his head.

“Because this is stupid?” Keith crossed his arms. 

The Galra snarled. “Look you two, as long as you both have tits to feed babies and pussies to birth them you will have to participate. Get dressed before o have to send someone to dress you.

The Galra turned and exited the room, leaving the pair and a few omegas trying to find the best way to present. 

“Keith! You can’t backtall them! Remember last time? They rocked your shit! You can’t do that!” Lance yelled at Keith, he didn’t want to see him get hurt.

“Sorry, Lance.” Keith said, not really being sorry.

Lance shook his head like a disappointed mother. “Whatever, lets go get a dress.” He took Keith’s hand and took him into the closet all the omegas shared. Lance grabbed the thing he always wore. A small blue dress that showed a lot of skin. And like always, he pushes a matching red one to him even though Keith usually refuses to wear it.

Keith this time took it. Like an apology. He wore it and stepped out of the room along with Lance. They were instantly pushed into a room with a few other omegas that never got chosen.

“Hey guys!” Lance chirped. Trying to make conversation.

They don’t say hi, but they give him a few sad glances.

Keith’s anger returns from out of no where. “Fuck this.” He pushes Lance against the wall and starts kissing him harshly. 

Lances eyes widen, but he pulls the other boy closer. They kiss harder and faster, and then it got more physical. 

Keith knew he couldn’t leave hickeys. That would upset his boyfriend. So instead he just stuck his hand up his lovers dress. Lance moaned into Keith’s mouth. Keith rubbed his finger at Lances wet entrance. Lance moaned a little louder and pulled Keith closer again. 

Then the door opened. Lance pushed Keith away, weakly, but Keith backed off. 

“Don’t stop.” He heard a smug voice laced with fake disappointment. Or maybe it was real disappointment . Either way he growled towards the person.

He turned around and saw the right hand men of the Galra empire. They clearly disguised themselves as human, but Keith knew better.

Lance was completely frozen. Absolutely forgetting the protocol for when a aloha comes to visit them.

Keith stated at the man and then a second came. Keith wanted to say something snarky, but nothing came to mind. 

So both of them just stared at the men. 

Keith snapped out of it, “Get out!” Screeched Keith.

The men whispered to each other. One of them left the room, and that left them with the one.

“Hello, I’m Shiro.”

 

“Hello Shiro, How May I help you?” Squeaked lance. 

“Yes, please explain how you two have never been bought, yet you’re the most breathtaking omegas here?”

“We’re to expensive.” Keith spits out.

“And one of us has behavior issues.” Lance says with an edge to his voice.

“Well I think we can train you well enough.”

“Excuse me?” Keith has a look of utter disbelief on his face. 

“Yes, darling. We’re taking you from here”


	2. Taken away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the upset uprising of me saying that I’d do it later y’all

“Why?” Keith asked immediately. He couldn’t weap his head around why anyone would want to buy them. Or, him more specifically.

“You two are beautiful, our children will be wonderful.” Keith didn’t know what to say, then he Hearn snuggling and turned towards it.

“I-I can’t have a baby!” Lance sobbed, Keith went to hug him and glared at Shiro.

“Of course you can, sweetheart. And you will. It’ll be ok, I’ll take care of you. We both will.” Shiro caught the attention of a passing worker, “Can I get their information? Yes, I want to know when their next heats will me.” 

Kuron walked back into the room looking at his two new omegas. “Hello, Keith and Lance.” He smiled at the pair, this was not going as well as he had hoped. One of them was crying and one of them was for some reason very angry. 

But he was satisfied with his purchase. They were the prettiest, and most firtle options. He reached out a hand to pet the crying boy, trying to make him feel better.

Once he did that, the angry one bit him. Resulting in him shoving him onto the ground. “I am your alpha and I will not allow you to act so bratty, do you understand?” 

For a moment Keith looked scared, then he slowly nodded and became angered again. He crossed his arms and still sat on the ground.

As a few minutes passed he wondered why he was not ordered to get up. He looked at the man before him and saw that his eyes were looking under his skirt. Keith flushed red and stood up immediately.

“Aw, that was a nice view.” He said smiling. Keith was embarrassed, avoiding eye contact.

“Alpha?” Lances voice sounded tiny. Kuron looked at him, Shiro was still busy gaining information about the omegas.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Lance began to speak, but he was interrupted.

“Kuron.” The man turned to his brother. “They managed to sync their heats together, so they could be together. Or that’s what the Worker told me.” 

Kuron smiled a bit, “how adorable. Do you think they impregnated each other?” They both laughed at that.

It made lance feel bad through. He desperately wanted to have a child with Kieth. Not now, but later. And he and Keith thought that maybe one day, they could. But now that small hope is crushed.

“And Keith is reportedly half-galra.”

“That’s wonderful. Things might be a little easier for him in adjusting.”

“If he behaves himself.”

They both laugh once more and a worker comes in again. “So, can u get your signatures? Then you may have your new toys.”

Keith and Lance both cringed to being referred to as a toy. Lance suddenly grabbed Keith and started nuzzling his neck, he needed to calm him. Maybe then things would be a bit better.

Once their Alphas leave the worker tells them to collect their things, and they do.

Kieth gets in the room they were all held in and turns to lance. “We have to find a way out, this time it will work I know it will-“

Lance cut him off. “Keith! This isn’t a game! And I don’t want you getting hurt, so for the love of god just please do what they ask you to! Be obedient! Pretend you enjoy how they touch you! Please Keith..” Lance broke into sobs, deparation in his voice. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Keith was at a loss for words. He couldn’t hurt lance anymore than he already his hurt. “Ok.” He said. Lance hugged him and they got their stuff.

They exited the room and waited patiently in the hallway. Keith knew that he wasn’t going to behave, even though he had told lance that. He had to find a way to get out. In only two weeks his heat would come and there was no doubt that then they would impregnate them. He had to get out. He needed to get lance out.

There was no way lance was ready for a baby, and neither was he. He had to escape, some way, somehow. And with lance by his side.

The alphas came and smiled at the boys while holding their arms out for them. 

Keith and lance looked at each other. Lance took Kurons arm while Keith took Shiros. They walked outside and there waiting was a very nice ship.

“I know it’s not much, but we left the nice ones at home. The trip will only be thirty minutes. Then we can discuss the wedding.”

“Alpha?” Lance quietly spoke. Both of the men looked at him.

“Yes?” Said Shiro. 

“Can we wait to have babies? And could you tell me about what that will be like?”

Shiro and Kuron exchanged looks. Kuron took them both aboard while speaking. “Well, something you should know, we first of all have found a way to immortality and we will become immortal soon. Along with you two. We need to make babies so we can have more help with the empire, and because our children will be stronger we will need to have children right away and for eternity.”

“What the f—“ Keith trailed off. Omegas weren’t supposed to cuss. 

“And yes, when you get your heat we will have to impregnate you, so that’s two weeks. And Keith, because you are half Galra your children will be born in 6 months rather than lances 9. And you will most likely provide more offspring.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“I think it’s time to start heading home.” Interrupted Shiro. 

Keith and lance knew that this wouldn’t be good. And they weren’t ready for this.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucked my bad


End file.
